Shorts
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: My senseless sequel to "Behold the Hormones! Bwahaha!" i just love those gym shorts, specially the ones on our cute little couple! just some dirty scenes, to satisfy some craving! warning inside! hahahaha! enjoy!


I don't own the gorgeous characters of DNAngel

warning: under-age sex follows... should i change the rating to MA? nevermind... --,

* * *

Shorts

inspired by episodes 17 and 18! don't worry, no spoilers!

enjoy!

* * *

He sniffed, the first thing he learned to do in the morning- search for that wonderful scent that always tantalizes his senses. He sniffed, and after finding that wonderful apple-cherry odor from her body, he finally found a reason to open his eyes and start a new day.

Riku was sitting half naked beside him, pen and notebook at hand, her doll-like features in serious concentration. Daisuke took time in staring at her and snuggled deeper into the sheets. But eventually, Riku felt his gaze, and turned to him. The two exchanged sweet smiles.

"I know that," Riku began, getting serious again, "I know that change of seasons sever all, even deepest, sweetest, dearest hearts, corrode and alas, they fall."

Daisuke frowned, it wasn't the best suggestions for a new day, but Riku was in her poetic mode, and he dare not hinder such state of mind.

" But brave I shall the foulest fate our love was meant to be. So tell me true, my love, my dear, in my eyes what do you see?"

Her 14-year old lover took her face in his palm, caressed it lovingly, and spoke in the sweetest tone he could muster with his squeaky voice.

"I see my perfect present and heaven's future looking back at me."

Riku blushed, giggled, and bent down to rub her nose on his. "Morning!" she whispered.

"Morning! Breakfast?"

"I'm on it. I'll go make some waffles."

Daisuke meant to cook, but again, she insisted she do it. Upon escaping the sheets and taking the few steps away from the bed, he finally saw what he considered main dish for the day.

Riku was wearing that shirt of his which was too big for her. That, and nothing else. Add the fact that she left that lower back exposed to Daisuke's glee, it was quite an appetizing treat. The perfect curve of her back, her shiny, creamy skin, and lower still his gaze goes, down to the slender hips of hers and that ass that almost made his mouth water. The bounce and toss it made forced his eyes to follow suit.

"Mmmm…can I have that instead?"

"Down, boy! You don't want to be late for class again, do you?"

Riku pulled down the shirt to hide the feast. As for Daisuke, he forced the morning wood down before he does anything without her permission.

"Oh, c'mon!" whinned the red-head, "It'll be quick, I promise!"

Apparently, the thing didn't want to relax so up stood the boy with an angry erection, taking Riku from behind and scrubbing that soft spot of hers with his hard one.

"Ah, yeaaah…"

"Da-daisuke! Stop!" Riku said, before succumbing to the temptation, "It's Thursday today."

"Ughn, so?" Diasuke asked uninterested, still grinding his hips on hers.

"So," reluctantly the girl removed the possessive arms on her waist, and pouted at the hungry teen, "we have gym class today. I don't want to jump those bars with a pair of weak legs."

"But…"

"Nope, not gona happen!"

Daisuke pouted, unfortunately, it no longer has that effect on the girl.

"Listen, mister, if you don't tame that tool of yours we might start having problems. I don't want us to mess up our grades just because we're in a relationship." Riku said, putting her hands on her hips in a scolding stance.

"Yes, mam." Daisuke weakly responded. He was still hoping that cute face of his would work on her.

Riku felt bad. It sounded like she rejected him for the first time. She felt like a hypocrite too. She's also longing for his touches, specially now. The deep red in Daisuke's eyes showed guilt for being too horny. She supposed it reflected that of hers. Only, it was a bit more insincere.

She sighed, and started to draw lines on his chest with his finger. "I'm not saying that I don't want to, it's just, well, not now, ok? You also have those portraits to finish, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry." The boy said. He wasn't looking at Riku, and the girl found that discomforting.

"Listen, how bout tonight, hm?" she pulled his face for them to stare at each other, like they always do, but Daisuke's eyes were shut, and his whole face was begging for sympathy, which he's apparently getting.

"Hmp." He mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie, you're not upset are you? C'mon, cheer up."

He was holding down the blush that was beginning to creep on his face as she toys with his hair. Her breath was also warming up his neck, not a good aid in keeping that erection lifeless.

"Hmp."

"Daisuke, please, won't you cheer up for me? How bout I make you your favorite pancakes instead? I'll have it slightly toasted at the bottom, just the way you like it."

The boy opened one eye, but still maintained the poor-bullied-guy face.

"With, strawberry syrup?"

"I'll make it myself!"

"Oh, ok then. Sorry I went a bit on the immature side." Said Daisuke.

"That's ok!" the two shared a 5 second kiss, then parted, "Breakfast in 15 minutes."

The moment Riku turned around, however, Daisuke had a quick change of heart, "I still want this, though!"

He made a quick slap on her ass, making his fingers laced her orifice rather lazily. Riku felt every sensation, but was too surprised to ponder the goodness. The boy was quick to make a run for it.

"AH! Da-daisuke, you tease! Get back here!"

"Erm, Satoshi, don't you think our Gym shorts are a bit, well, too short?"

"Thus the name. You bothered by it?"

"Not really. It just shows too much skin, you know? And…"

"Stop watching Riku on the mat if it's making you hard."

"I-I know, geez. That's the point exactly." Daisuke pushed down the growing bulge on his so called short shorts. The cold atmosphere wasn't helping to ease it out. "And it's kinda cold, too."

"What are you talking about, I think it's hot!"

"Eh?"

"Short enough to grab the senses, long enough to keep the imagination running." Satoshi said.

Daisuke's been wondering where Satoshi's eyes were focused on. He wasn't looking at the acrobats of Riku. He followed the genius' gaze till he found the younger Harada, sitting on the other side of the class, blushing, fidgeting every few seconds, sharing the stare Satoshi was giving.

"Yep, I love them shorts!"

Risa had her knees pressed on her chest, thinking it would hide the essentials. On the contrary, it showed a lot of figures to the creative mind of the boy who was now trailing his eyes on the spot in the middle of her legs. "A treasure in a box, it may seem." Satoshi said, concluding a perfect package in his sight. He licked his lips, eyes burning with desire.

Daisuke knew further questions on hi0m will be fruitless. At least Riku was done. On the mat she did a final jump, made some cycles in the air, and graceful fall back down, gaining a wave of applauses from the crowd. Among them was her proud boyfriend. She was panting heavily, though an obvious content was plastered on that heaving face of hers.

Daisuke gulped. Riku panting, sweating, in gym shorts; better not stand up.

"That was great, Harada! Niwa, your next!"

"Uh, oh!"

The 45 minutes was spent in grueling exercises, the coach trying to make Daisuke stand up, Daisuke trying to kill the erection, and his eyes trying not to land on Riku's open, stretching legs. Sex wasn't a sport, he kept on reminding himself. But the first word just added salt to the open wound, or in this case, to the happy dick. The whole gym class never made him sweat this much.

"Phew, glad that's over."

"Excuse me, Niwa. Can you get these to the stock room? I gota run, I still have a meeting to attend."

"Oh, ok then." Daisuke took the several piles of mat from the girl president, and clumsily made his way to the stock room.

"Still the same Daisuke," he heard her voice, and it made his head turn. It was Riku, carrying the same load, walking beside him, "can't refuse a single favor. That's what I like about you, you're just too sweet!"

The boy blushed mad, from the heat of being this close to her and from the compliment she's giving.

"Here we are!"

They opened the heavily enclosed stock room, and placed the mats back in their proper shelves. The two took time in checking on some of the equipments, even trying some themselves. The dumbbells were heavy to lift, Riku found out. After giving her a laugh, Daisuke just seconded the motion. Time flew, and they both had fun, but it was time to go. It wasn't as neat as when they came though, so off to cleaning they went, feeling silly about causing the mess in the first place.

"Daisuke, can you give me a boost? I need to place these up there."

"Ok."

He went down on his knees and offered his palm for her to step on. She got up, placed the box on the top shelf, and went down, not properly thoug. Daisuke went out of balance, and they both feel on the floor, Riku on top of course. It happened in a split second, and the two took time before realizing it.

"Um, I'm sorry." Riku said, quick to blush.

Daisuke checked the factors; they're alone, everyone's outside hearing range, school's over, and Riku's in the position he loved most. The boy smiled at her, and caressed her bare arms.

"I'm not." Daisuke said naughtily. The girl's eyes widened, seeing as there's no way Daisuke would let this opportunity go by.

She tried adjusting her position to escape the middle of his body, but only made friction between their legs. Daisuke liked the sensation and gently pulled her lower body closer. She couldn't protest and just placed her hands on his chest.

"That, felt nice." Daisuke said, and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other being the navigator to let his right hand roam around her smooth thighs. "Ugh," he gave a soft moan as he continues to rub his leg on hers. It was turning them both on.

"Pays to have fair skin, huh?" Riku joked. She was trying not to close her eyes and get drunked from the feeling.

"You know what, Riku?" the sweet voice of Daisuke rang in her ear, "this uniform looks so sexy on you."

The girl smiled, and finally decided to get this moment moving. She pulled Daisuke into a devouring kiss. Their tongues danced with each other into a taste-filled linger. Riku's hands were slow to work on undoing his clothing, but it's just how Daisuke wanted it.

"Not that you don't look good in anything else."

Again they kissed. Daisuke wanted to hear her giggle some more. It always causes waterfalls in his tummy.

"Of course, I'd much prefer if you have nothing on, at all. Ok, I'm done talking."

The boy's hands found their rightful place again; on her ass. He had both palms massaging those chunky, soft cheeks, at the same time pushing them down for their hips to grind. Riku could feel his hardness through the soft cotton of their clothing, and it was giving her so much pleasure. She thought I was impressive for him to locate her spot so quickly, and position his dick in a way he knows she loves.

He's done it before, from out of nowhere, if it so happens Riku bents over to pick something up, or turn on the t.v., or anything else, Daisuke would suddenly grab her waist and playfully grace her cunt with his dick. Of course, it wasn't so playful after a few minutes since they'd both be ramming each other.

"Ughh… Daisuke," his kisses went from her lips, to her cheeks, down to her neck, and it stayed there for some time. He was making sounds of unsatisfied bliss, as she continues to leave kiss marks on her fragile flesh. "Da-dai, ughh… Daisuke, we're… agh, still clothed…" the panting Riku pointed.

"I know," said the boy in a smile. He left Riku's skin for a brief moment, and already he saw complains in her lust-filled eyes, "I wana try something, ok?"

"O-ok, agh… Daisuke, no, no- not there, UGHH…" by now, Daisuke learned to interpret stop as go. Through her uniform Daisuke began to suck on her right nipple. He can still make out her sweet, salty taste, even through the fabric. He smiled after realizing she was wearing a bra, then continued take the whole breast in his mouth. Moans of agitated happiness filled the stock room as he continues to lap his tongue on the now swollen nipple.

"Ah, ah, Dai-daisuke, stop it…"

The grinding down below was getting heavier, more pressured. Riku could feel herself getting wet, and so could Daisuke. Out of sweat, or out of pre-cum, anyway, neither care; it lubricated the whole act.

The boy thought she was probably getting tired. He gently made a swift move that literally turned the tables. He looked down at the most important person in his life, the thing he always do in the middle of love making. taking her whole features into mind, and setting aside all calling of the flesh, he smiled at her lovingly.

"Riku," he began, still in heavy breathes, "I love you so much!"

Still longing for more, Riku smiled back, though breathless and panting, said to him in reply, "I… love you… too, Daisuke."

It was like a go signal for Daisuke. After sealing the moment with a kiss, he untied her shoe, and licked her toes, and yes, through the fabric of the socks, much to Riku's surprised. Still, it felt good, and the girl was slowly being pulled to sexual enticement. His tongue drove up to her legs, then drove down again. She was like a long tray of ice-cream, being tasted in every angle. Then up to her thighs, he went.

Daisuke noticed the places closest to the middle are the sweatiest, so he decided to savor the flavor. Slowly he made small licks on Riku's thighs, making the girl gasp everytime his tongue makes contact on his skin.

"Aghh…" it was slow and Riku didn't know whether making him continue would also mean he'd stop sooner or later, or making him stop would force him not to continue. Either way, she didn't want it. She decided then to do the only thing Daisuke was allowing her to do; lay down and be loved.

Going back to our horny little teen, he now has Riku's lower body slightly raised, so as to have her middle portion completely his. After seeing how wonderful her body is, he began to heavily trail his tongue on her middle portion. Riku's eyes grew wide at the sudden act. She can feel him even through the layers of fabric.

Daisuke licked the entire line, but payed particular attention to the empty space between her girlhood and her anus. He thought it was the place he never really prioritize. After a huge lick, he began to suck on that piece of flesh. It drove Riku to screams, and for a moment Daisuke thought he had hurt her. But then, after continuing, the scream mellowed down to soft moans and pants once more.

Then he decided it was time end her torturous pleasure. He lubricated two of his fingers with his saliva, and then traveled it into her shorts. It was making cold sensations on Riku's skin, which she regarded with heavy breaths. They became heavier after Daisuke found her hole, and began fingering her, slowly and in a scissor like manner.

"Agh, agh, agh… Dai-suke… I … agh, want you!"

The tightness of Riku was making him so hard. He looked at her face, and was amazed at how her blushing, horny features were still turning him on. He could feel the pulse of his dick, beging satisfaction.

He was able to expose that juicy place of hers after working folding up her shorts. He insisted that they keep the clothes on, and was happy Riku hasn't protested yet. Positioning himself after revealing his staff, Daisuke claimed her lips again, into a less heated kiss. His hands began to soothe her legs. Those muscles must be strained by now, he thought.

After slightly calming her down Daisuke began his entrance. He gently pushed his dick in, making Riku yelp. The boy knew it was always like first time for her, seeing as she's on to conservative manners. It was also due to the fact he always liked it slow, and long for both of them. That is because he wanted fulfillment for both of them, not just for him.

Her body heaved up with each powerful thrust he made, even though he was still going at a low pace. Daisuke's hand was supporting her shoulder, the other still rubbing those sexy legs of hers, at the same time pulling her up during each thrust.

"Ah… ah… ah… Riku…"

"Dai…su…ke… ugh!" her voice was powerless now, but each syllable from her lips was like aphrodisiac being buried in Daisuke's desires. He wanted more.

He could feel himself closer to his limits, but he still wanted to go slow, and so he did. Riku seemed dazed from the feeling. She had drool going out of the side of her lips, which Daisuke promptly liked, all the way to her mouth.

"I'm, I'm cuming, Riku…"

Riku's eyes widened as the pace gradually gained speed. Each thrust became lighter, more endurable, and more pleasurable. Her nails began to dig down Daisuke's back, commanding more of the action. In and out Daisuke went, going faster, making Riku's moans louder and more effective on his erecting.

"AGH, AGH… DAI…"

"Riku, AGGH!"

Riku burst out her liquid then Daisuke followed a few thrust later. They were quick to lose momentum. After releasing his load, Daisuke fell on top of her, though his hips was still busy thrusting his spent dick in her involuntarily.

Riku was satisfied, as always. She stroke the boy's hair which was tickling her face, gaining for her moans approval from Daisuke. said boy took a few seconds to catch his breath, then crawled up to her to give her a kiss.

"That was so hot!" she whispered with a grin.

"And messy." Daisuke continued, then pulled Riku close to him.

"Uhm, Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"About tonight…"

* * *

end of story

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! feedbacks are very much welcome! i

f you did like this, i think you'll also enjoy Behold the Hormones

thanks!


End file.
